


Febuwhump 15: Hearing Loss

by orphan_account



Series: Febuwhump 2020 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Deaf Character, Other, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Peter loses his hearing and loses himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Febuwhump 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620904
Kudos: 62





	Febuwhump 15: Hearing Loss

His head throbbed and his ears rang. Distantly, he could hear the faintest sounds of someone calling his name and he clung to them for reassurance. 

Blearily, Peter opened his sticky eyelids and instantly closed them at the piercing artificial light. He briefly felt the vibrations of someone saying something and felt a pat on his shoulder. 

He took that as his cue to open them again and so he did. A familiar face loomed over him and began mouthing words he couldn’t hear over the ringing in his ears. 

“Huh?” Peter tried to say but wasn’t sure if he actually made a sound.

He strained his memory back to before he fell asleep. Or passed out or whatever. He remembered helping a man who was being mugged and then a blaring sounded then... darkness. 

Another pat on the shoulder stole his attention and he turned his head to watch Tony mouthing more words, quicker this time. A woman stepped into view, this time he couldn’t recognise them. 

He watched with hazy vision as she looked in his ears and shook her head. Confusion was evident on Peter’s face as Tony’s eyes widened in... shock? Regret? Sadness? 

Desperate for more information, Peter searched the room. 

Machines surrounded him, some set on the beaches white furniture and others on the grey tiled floor. A medical room, his mind supplied. That made sense now he thinks about it. The woman that had been speaking to Mr Stark had been wearing a lab coat and he had blacked out previously. 

Next, he checked himself for injuries: nothing. That was... strange. He expected at least some stitches but there was nothing not even a band- aid. Once thoroughly checking himself over, Peter looked over to Tony expectantly.

“What happened,” he said, no words came out though. His mouth moved but nothing, not even a whisper, came out. He brought a hand up to his neck and gaped. 

Tilting his head in confusion, he tried again only to have the same result. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears and Tony rubbed his back in an attempt at comfort. Peter tried clapping his hand together but once again the sound never reached his ears. 

He murmured ‘no’ repeatedly, unsure what volume he was speaking at or if he was making a noise at all. Utter fear framed his features and he saw doctors rushing in as he clawed at his ears until he drew blood.  
They tried stopping him but he was so hysterical of his hearing loss that he blindly began flailing. He squeezed his throat like it would give him the ability to talk again but nothing happened. That was when he felt a pinch and his limbs became limp. 

Tony rushed forward as his arms dropped and engulfed him in a hug. Falling against the pillow, Peter's eyes began fluttering closed. His attempts of keeping them open were futile and he eventually succumbed to sleep.

The deafening silence that followed him through consciousness seemed to grew even quieter as it infected his thoughts, silencing them too. 

He fell into darkness once again. 


End file.
